My Savior and Grace
by Unparalleled Aspect
Summary: Seeing a lonely girl on the school rooftop, Natsu takes pity and decides to keep her company. What he didn't expect was to have his life turned upside down. It all started with a song. . .
1. My Savior

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound. . ._

* * *

He first saw her on the school rooftop, sitting by herself in a secluded corner and was quietly eating her lunch, deep in thought. She looked lonely, the boy observed.

It was unfortunate too, to know that someone would still be by themselves at this time of the year. Well, not that he could say anything. So when Natsu made it to the roof and stealthily opened the door, he didn't expect to hear such an angelic voice.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind, but now I see." The blonde was smiling as she sang, and her serene aura compelled Natsu to sing with her. She took a deep breath to continue, but Natsu beat her to it.

"'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear. And grace, my fears relieved. How precious did that Grace appear. The hour I first believed." The girl jumped at the unexpected contribution. Natsu smiled. "You have an amazing voice."

"Thank you. Your singing is relaxing." Her eyes sparkled. "My name is Lucy."

"I'm Natsu." He offered his hand, which she happily shook. "Tomorrow?" Lucy knew what he meant.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

 _That saved a wretch like me. ._

* * *

Natsu, despite his happy-go-lucky appearance, was unhappy. He was lost. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, and he had no motivation to continue with school. In fact, he had been considering that week to be his last before he dropped out. But those thoughts flew out the window the moment he heard Lucy sing.

Her softly drawn out melody had kept him at school. The next week was his last, he vowed, but he never kept his word. She was the reason he was so captivated, so into singing.

He sang to relieve himself of stress. He sang to feel at peace. He sang to impress her. Their tastes surprisingly aligned, it wasn't hard to harmonize either. Every day on the rooftop, they'd sing and talk. After a month of this did Natsu realize. Lucy Heartfilia was his savior, and he never felt any happier than just being with her.

* * *

 _I once was lost but now I'm found. . ._

* * *

Lucy wanted to be a singer that brought happiness to others. When he heard this, Natsu found his path. He too, would be a singer. He would be a singer that left everyone in a state of determination. What he didn't tell her was that he only decided to become a singer in hopes that he could continue to be by her side.

She was in choir, she had a lot of practice. Natsu on the other hand, was not in any club. Compared to his friend, he was an amateur. Lucy was kind and understanding. She'd give him advice and vocal exercises to work on. He was thankful for her kindness. They both saw improvement in him.

"That's perfect! You've gotten better at maintaining tempo." Lucy praised him one day.

"It's all 'cause of you." He grinned. "Alright, I'm all fired up! Let's go for one more round."

"On three! One, two. . ."

"This contentment was something he never wanted to let go.

* * *

 _Was blind, but now I see. . ._

* * *

Singing made Natsu see things clearly. Things that were previously black and white suddenly burst into a multitude of colors. Blurry and fuzzy buildings became more defined. Lucy though, she was seen on a whole new level.

Her blonde hair suddenly radiated warmth like the sun. Her eyes became an irresistible silky chocolate brown. Her posture was of a goddess, perfect and elegant. Natsu would fine himself staring at her while she hummed some blissful tunes. When she asked him what was wrong, he'd say it was nothing before breaking eye contact.

 _I look like a creepy stalker now_ , he groaned. Lucy looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure? We can take a break or skip today's prac-" Natsu immediately turned around.

"No! I'm fine. Don't skip practice. Please!" Lucy looked down with a blush, prompting the boy to follow her gaze. His face reddened. In the heat of the moment, he had grabbed her hands. "S-sorry!"

"It's fine," Lucy chuckled. "I never knew you liked to practice though. It wasn't until recently that you cared about your grades too."

"Nothing wrong with turning over a new leaf." Natsu muttered defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head. "I'm proud that you've finally decided to change for the better."

"Hehe. Well, there's nothing I can't do once I set my mind to it," he smugly declared.

"Really? But you still can't sing in the correct pitch no matter what type of song it is," Lucy countered.

"W-well, I'm getting there." Lucy grinned.

"I'm only joking. Your pitch is fine."

"That's so mean. Don't lie!" She laughed.

"Hahaha. Sorry, sorry."


	2. My Grace

_'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear. . ._

* * *

One day, Lucy wasn't at the rooftop. It was weird, because Lucy was always the first to get to the top, no matter how early Natsu arrived. He decided to wait though. Maybe today was an exception. Maybe a teacher was talking to her and was keeping her for a while.

However, minutes passed and there was no sign of the blonde. Natsu began to worry. Five minutes before the class started, the door finally opened.

"Lucy-" But it wasn't Lucy. It was a petite blunette. She was startled, though she was quick to compose herself.

"Are you Natsu?"

"Yeah. . ." He answered. Who was this girl standing in front of him. Where was Lucy?

"I'm Levy, Lucy's friend." Levy introduced herself. "Lucy told me about you and how you guys always hang out here."

"Then Levy-" He tilted his head to make sure he got the name right. She nodded. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's not here today, possibly for the rest of the week." Now Natsu was concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"She had an asthma attack during class. Did you hear the ambulance? They were here to bring Lucy to the hospital."

"Then, why are you here to tell me?"

"Lucy asked me to. She knew you'd be worried."

"Was it serious?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence.

"Compared to the last few times? Yes." Fear gripped his heart until he himself felt like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

 _And Grace my fears relieved. . ._

* * *

 _This should be the room._ Natsu mentally braced himself before knocking.

"Come in." Natsu slowly opened the door and peeked in. Lucy looked fine. _A bit pale though,_ he noted. "Natsu! What are you doing here? Did you come by yourself?"

"Yeah," he entered and sat beside the bed. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Though I've seen better days," she tried to play it off, but began coughing. All Natsu could do was wait for it to stop.

"Why did you tell me?" They frowned at the same time.

"There never was a good chance without ruining the mood or making you worried." Her argument was valid, but. . .

"Still, you should have told me. I think knowing and being a bit more careul is better than not knowing and worrying." Natsu gripped his shirt, right above his heart.

"You know, I. . .When you didn't come, I was really worried. And when Levy told me about your attack, my heart felt constricted. I couldn't move. I thought that would be the last time I got to see you. The last time I'd be able to sing with you. . ."

Lucy gave a small smile and raised her arms, offering a hug. Natsu collapsed into the embrace and held onto her tightly, as if she'd disappear if he didn't ground her. She patted his back reassuringly, before rubbing his back in a soothing pattern.

"Promise me that if you ever don't fell well, you'll tel me. 'Kay?" Natsu said quietly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He got up regardless, staring deeply into Lucy's eyes, searching them for answers.

"I promise." She patted his head. "Same goes for you. Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _How precious did that Grace appear. . ._

* * *

Natsu was dreaming. He vaguely sensed so, but did nothing to wake up and stop the dream. Although you'd often forget what you have dreamt after some minutes after waking up, he had learned to lit it run its course. Often times dreams had messages, after all. This time, however, was a total nightmare.

It started normally. Lucy was waiting for him, slowly looking over some notes from the previous class. They began eating their lunches while having an idle chat before beginning to sing. Lucy would help Natsu with his vocals. That's when things went downhill.

While demonstrating how to sing the next part of the song, Lucy doubled over, taking ragged breaths, clutching her chest before falling onto the ground with a crash. Natsu triend to call out to her, to move towards her, but he was grounded to the spot. He couldn't even splutter a single word.

The next thing he knew, he was at the hospital. He felt sick. The walls, the monitors, the whispers, they raged in his head as he saw Lucy's pale form. Unmoving, she looked peaceful, almost as if she never had asthma, as if she was just tired and was dreaming of the good things to come.

Everything went black. He was floating in the abyss. He turned around constantly, trying to find a source of light when he heard weeping. The spot to his right shimmered into an image and he almost threw up. It was a funeral, Lucy's in fact.

The person who was crying was Levy. Other people who Natsu guessed were her relative and friends were laying roses on her coffin. Then, Natsu gasped. It wasn't just Levy. Even _his_ friends were there. Her class, his class, even the teachers were present. Together, they cried a river. The cruel thing that was unlike the clichés, it was a _bright and sunny_ day. As if her death was nothing.

Natsu hesitantly walked up tothe coffin. Nobody reacted, as expected. But when he stopped in front of the coffin, a rose appeared in his hand. A blue rose. A farewell. As he placed the rose on the coffin, he sank to his knees and sobbed.

Suddenly, he was shaken awake. Looking up, he was Lucy's worried face. He was back in the hospital. Natsu latched onto her. Lucy jolted in surprise beofre understanding dawned unto her.

She began singing a lullaby. It was clear to him that it was to comfort him, as if saying _I'm fine. I'm still here_.

"Don't worry, I won't let my asthma stop me. After all, you want to stay by my side in the future, right?" Natsu blushed in embarrassment.

"So you knew?" He chuckled.

"You weren't the best at hiding it," She snickered and he pouted. "Well, I'm fine. So you can sleep some more."

"But-"

"I'll have you leave if you don't." She threatened.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He relented. As he rested his harms on the bed and laid his head on them, Lucy began stroking his hair. Natsu closed his eyes and began to doze off.

He felt warm. He felt safe. Lucy smiled as Natsu's breathing evened.

Lucy was his savior and his grace.

* * *

 _The hour I first believed. . ._

* * *

After being discharged from the hospital, Lucy was back to attending school like usual. However, when practicing with Natsu, there were now constant breaks. When taking those breaks, Natsu would ask for help on his assignments.

"I'm surprised you got so close to the right answer when you used the worst formula possible to solve the question," Lucy mused.

"It's skill." Natsu puffed his chest you proudly.

"That wasn't meant as a compliment. It's not something to be proud of either."

"I was close though."

"Still didn't get the right answer."

"Don't mention that."

"You forgot to multiply _x_ with six before dividing it with twenty." Lucy explained.

"Ugh, Lucy 6, Natsu 0."

"Seven, I saved you from getting detention, remember? And if you had gotten that detention, you'd have been suspended." She corrected. When she looked up from her book, she saw Natsu kneeling and sobbing. "Wha-"

"My goddess Lucy! My savior!" He began bowing multiple times.

"You don't need to- It was nothing!" She said in a fluster. "Stop bowing.! It's starting to freak me out."

"You really saved me back there. If I get suspended, I won't be able to hang out with you for a while."

"I'd be more concerned about passing school if I were you."

"My goddess!"

"I didn't do anything worthy to be called a goddess." She huffed.

"Anyways, you should have used this formula and substituted _y_ with 64." As she rambled on, Natsu smiled.

 _You might not think so, but you saved me and gave a future, You're my Grace._

"Natsu, are you listening?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!"

"Seriously, do you really care for your grades?"

"I care about spending time with you." She blushed and madly started scolding him.

"That's not what I'm asking!"


	3. My Light

_When we've been there ten thousand years. . ._

* * *

"It's almost the end of the school year," Lucy noted.

"Finally! After school is break!" Natsu jumped up happily. "I've been waiting for forever!"

"Really? It feels just like yesterday that I met you. Time sure flies when you're with someone special." Lucy smiled. "Just like yesterday."

"You helped me practice and with my assignments." He added.

"That _did_ happen yesterday. And the time I saved you from detention? Remember that?"

"And how I kept calling you my goddess?" Natsu laughed.

"That was so creepy," Lucy shivered. "Way too exaggerated."

"Not really. I meant it when I called you a goddess. _My_ goddess at least." Lucy looked away in embarrassment.

"It was just preventing a suspension."

"Well, how've you been doing?" Natsu changed topic. He knew that if he embarrassed her too much, he'd get a beating.

"I'm fine. This is the third month of not needing a hospital visit." She chirped happily and threw her hands up in the air. In his head, Natsu did the same.

"Lu!" Levy burst through the doors.

"Levy, what's wrong?" The blonde ran to her friend. Levy raised a flyer.

"Look!" They leaned forward. It was for a talent show during the school festival. Those who win would get extra credit for any class they want. The catch? You have to perform in pairs.

"That's nice. Are you entering?" Levy shook her head.

"It's for you to enter! You can sing and get the extra credit for Art. If you use it for Art, you can maintain the A- you have and get the straight A grade you want." Lucy hugged her.

"You're so considerate!" She released the hug. "But are you sure you're not joining? At least with me?"

"Sorry, but you know how I feel with public performances."

"But I'll be all alone." Lucy whined.

"What are you talking about? There's still one more person to consider." Levy glanced at Natsu, who was still reading the flyer. "Anyway, I won't be performing, so you'll have to get another partner." She winked.

"But Levy~"

"No buts. That's all I wanted to say. Bye!" She ran off.

"You're so sly," Lucy muttered.

"Hey Lucy! Can we be partners? I need the extra credit for History." She turned from the door and was met with puppy eyes.

"I'd be glad to be your partner." That much was true. But Lucy deemed Levy as a future matchmaker that must be avoided. She wouldn't mind being with Natsu though.

 _Thanks, Levy. I owe you one._

* * *

 _Bright shining as the sun. . ._

* * *

She was the sun. Shining so brightly, wrapping everyone in warmth. Her singing was lullaby that calmed you. Her behavior was of a guardian. Natsu was simply captivated.

The sad thing was that this was still practice. If he continued to stay distracted, he would just drag her down, possibly stopping them from winning. Natsu definitely didn't want that to happen. So he began to sing.

Lucy stopped singing and watched as Natsu poured his heart and soul into his voice. It held strong and untold emotions, mesmerizing her. His previous obstacles seemed to have existed. His voice pushed others forward, telling them to do their best. He was like a god, and he was the one she worshipped.

Lucy realized she had been caught staring when he paused and asked meekly, "was I off?" All his confidence seemed to have dissipated in thin air.

"No," she replied. "You were so amazing, I couldn't help but admire you." He grinned.

"We're going to win for sure. They won't know what hit 'em."

"Yeah!" She joined in enthusiastically.

"We'll get that extra credit!"

"No problem!"

"We'll have the best time of our lives. We'll connect with everyone through our singing."

"Without a doubt!" Newfound motivation coursed through their bodies.

 _We will win._ Natsu smirked.

* * *

 _We've no less days to sing God's praise. . ._

* * *

"We're going to sing that song, right?" He asked.

"Yep. We practiced with that song, after all."

"Just making sure."

"Are you nervous?" Lucy teased.

"Who wouldn't?" He shrugged. "Besides, my grades depend on this performance."

"Same with my straight As." She muttered. "But I'm sure we can impress the crowd. All our hard work would be wasted otherwise."

"Yeah, it'd be a disgrace." He checked the time. "One hour 'til we have to get ready." Lucy knew what he was implying.

"Only a little. If others hear us, we won't have as much impact as we hope."

"Sure."

"What do you want to do? Once we graduate," Lucy clarified before she continued. "Are you going to debut?"

"Without a label, it'll be hard. But, no. I'm going to graduate college first before trying to debut." Natsu answered honestly. Lucy hummed in approval.

"Smart choice. I'm going to do the same thing. Glad to see that you care about your education."

"A certain someone forced me to." He grumbled. The blonde smirked.

" _Forced_ is such a strong word. _Influenced_ is more accurate."

"Whatever you say." He checked the time again. "Are you prepared?"

"Yup. I have my inhaler with me just in case."

"First, the show. Then graduation." He listed his goals.

"College, then debuting together." Lucy pondered deeply. "I want our first sing to be Amazing Grace."

"What a coincidence. I was thinking the same thing." He said.

"Let's sing our hearts out."

"I planned to from the very beginning."

* * *

 _Then when we first begun. . ._

* * *

"We're up," Lucy nudged Natsu towards the stage. "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say, Choir Girl," Natsu sighed.

"I'm nervous too," Lucy chuckled, They walked up to the stage and realized all eyes were on them. Natsu began to panick. Did they practice enough? Will they impress the crowd? Would he mess up? How was Lucy? He stole a glance.

She seemed calm on the outside. Her eyes were steeled with resolve. She was ready. The blonde started to sing. Everyone gave her their attention. They were captivated. He relaxed.

Come his turn, Natsu began to tense again. He opened his mouth and sang as best he could. He tried to make his voice as strong as possible, to mask the trembling when Lucy held his hand. Then, she joined in.

As the neared the end of the song, Natsu jolted in surprise. Someone had joined in. Then, more and more until the whole building resonated with emotion. Even some of the staff and teachers present had joined in.

The song ended and the pair bowed. Natsu grinned senselessly, looking around the whole room. Lucy, however, just kept staring at a certain part of the building. They exited the stage and were greeted by Levy.

"That's amazing! The audience just joined in!" Lucy looked at her, calculative.

"It was you, wasn't it?" It was not a question, but a statement.

"How'd you find out," Levy asked sheepishly. Natsu was confused.

"The first few people who joined in, it was the book club and choir." Lucy gave her friend a hard stare. "And the first person to sing with us was _you_."

"You're too sharp," her friend laughed.

"You're my best friend after all. Well, it was a great experience, so I don't particularly mind." Lucy smiled and suddenly patted Natsu on the back. "Great job out there!"

"Thanks, though you carried us for the most part." Natsu replied.

"Doesn't matter," Lucy waved it off, "I think we'll get the extra credit for sure."

Indeed, a week later, they received their prize. Natsu managed to save his grade while Lucy maintained her 4.0 GPA. They attended the same college with everyone and managed to debut together. It all started with a song.


	4. My Love

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound. . ._

* * *

The crowd cheered as the spotlight focused on her. She grinned and lifted the microphone to her mouth. Melodies were formed and the audience was entranced. Natsu smiled.

His Amazing Grace, his partner, was singing the song that had brought them together. This was their first concert, and as per their agreement, Amazing Grace was their first single.

The audience was mesmerized. _They should be,_ Natsu thought. It was the song and voice that had given him new hope. With him, she would spread that hope to anyone that came across their songs.

"That was quite the concert. Looks like I was right in scouting you," their manager Mirajane sighed dreamily. "The way you held each other in an embrace was so romantic."

"That was fanservice, Mira." Lucy gave an exasperated sigh to which her manager giggle.

"You certainly didn't seem to mind."

" _I_ didn't mind at least," Natsu grinned at the blonde's stuttering.

"Y-you aren't supposed to say that! Especially to the production's matchmaker!"

"So you aren't together? What a surprise." Mira was genuinely surprised. "That's okay," she whispered. "I have lots of ways to get you two together."

Natsu shivered as Lucy blushed.

"Mira!"

* * *

 _That saved a wretch like me. . ._

* * *

 **You're ruining Lucy's image!**

 _Stop being her partner, seriously._

You made a real fool out of yourselves.

Natsu cringed at the letters. That made it the seventh one this month. But what made him really recoil was the fact that the letters spoke truth.

Invited to a formal party, Natsu had requested Lucy to teach him the proper etiquette. For days, they reviewed which fork and spoon to use for each occasion, he was even tested. Alas, it was no use. He had used the wrong fork and was laughed at by an obnoxious higher-up.

Lucy had tried to calm things down, but there was little she could do. News all over the media the next day were about Natsu's blunder. Very exaggerated stories claimed that Lucy had been embarrassed to the point of wanting to leave him. It would never happen, his mind reasoned, but his heart raced at the possibility.

"Watcha reading?" Out of nowhere, Lucy leaned over his shoulder to get a better look. Natsu hid it quickly.

"Where'd you come from," he asked.

"Home." Lucy said with an eye roll. "Where else? Antarctica?"

"This fast with the traffic?"

"I came by motorcycle. It's a bit faster." She clarified. "Now, what were you reading?"

"Nothing!" Lucy narrowed her eyes and snatched the letter out of his hands without giving the boy time to react. "Hey!" Reading the letter, Lucy crumpled it in her fist and tossed it in the recycle bin.

"Do you really think I'd stop being your partner over one _small_ mistake that _anyone_ could make?" She emphasized the word _small_ and _anyone_ strongly. "how many of these did you get?"

"Seven," came the meek reply. Lucy dug through her purse and pulled out ten envelopes. She waved it around.

"They keep telling me to leave you." Natsu grimly stared at the offending messages. "But I was thinking of shredding these." He gawked at her. "Join me?"

"Gladly." As they exited the room, Lucy glanced at his letters.

"We've been together since high school. If they want us to separate, they'll have to do better than threatening us by letter." She smiled. "So don't worry."

"Yeah." His mood lightened. "They'll definitely have to do better."

* * *

 _I once was lost, but now I'm found. . ._

* * *

"Ah, shoot. First World Tour and I'm going to be late." Natsu groaned as he glared at the map in his hands. He had decided to tour around the city before the concert. Unfortunately for his team, he had gotten himself lost.

"Should I ask for help. . .?" He muttered. If his identity was realized though, he'd be in even more trouble. _Let's try to figure out where I am right now._ "So I'm on Main Street? Over there is. . .?"

Fifteen minutes after trying to find his way to the stadium, Natsu found out he had strayed farther away from his destination. _This is bad._ He looked around frantically. _Guess it's time to ask someone for help._

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A woman with a strong accent asked him. She had sunglasses and was wearing a casual plain tee with skin tight jeans. Blonde locks framed her face while the rest was tied and hidden by a cap. _Kinda suspicious._

"Yeah. . . can you tell me how to get to the stadium?"

"For the concert? You will be late if you go by foot."

"Shoot, that's bad." He started sweating. "Um, can you. . .?" The blonde smiled widely.

"Of course!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a parking lot. Instead of a car, she brought him to a motorcycle, a somewhat familiar motorcycle. The woman took her keys from her pocket and sighed.

"As expected, you got lost." Her heavy accent was gone, and Natsu immeiately recognized that voice.

"Lu-" His partner slapped her hand over his mouth.

"We're going to be late. Wear this," she tossed a spare helmet into his hands. Natsu quickly placed in on his head.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They sped past cars and impatiently waited for green lights.

"You really are hopeless, aren't you? Getting lost in only an hour." Natsu pouted.

"It's not my fault. There were just so many food stall outside today, I got carried away by the food's scent."

"That's still your fault."

"Cut me some slack! I've never been to this country before."

"Whatever you say." She sighed dramatically. "What would you do without me?"

"Get lost."

"And?"

"Stay lost." Natsu's face lit up soon after. "But what would _you_ do without me?"

"Be at the stadium with ten minutes to spare." She answered, deadpanned.

"Are you sure?" Lucy sighed. Natsu grinned in victory.

"I wouldn't be here without you. There, happy?"

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"You have to say you love me." Natsu waggled his eyebrows. Lucy cringed.

"Don't do that, it's creepy." After a pause, "Fine, I love you." She turned slightly once they stopped at a red light. "Happy?"

". . . much. . ."

"What did you say?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have. . ."

"What?"

"Too cute." Natsu audibly muttered with a red face. Lucy's face became the same shade of red.

 _He's not good for my heart._

 _She's going to be the death of me._

An embarrassed silence.

* * *

 _Was blind, but now I see. . ._

* * *

Natsu jolted in surprise when a pair of hands covered his eyes. Before he could turn around a playful voice called out, "Guess who?"

"Hmm, Levy's hands and Lucy's voice?" Said hands removed themselves quickly. He took the chance to turn around.

"How'd you know?" Lucy pouted.

"Just seemed like something you'd do," Natsu shrugged. "What's Levy doing here anyway?"

"Just came to pick up some documents," she lifted them up. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone now."

"Levy!" The bluenette shut the door as she left. "Seriously," Lucy huffed. "Lovebirds? Like we'll ever be a couple in this industry."

Just like the idol industry, being in a relationship was deeply frowned upon in the music industry. Too keep the fans' hopes and dreams of getting with the celebrities, they were advised not to get together with anyone. Well, since Natsu and Lucy debuted as a pair, fans were quite open to the chance they'd become a couple.

"It's not like it's illegal." Natsu subtly hinted his opinion. Lucy took the hint and poked his arm repeatedly with a grin.

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"And if I am?"

"That, my friend, is the most roundabout way of asking someone out."

"Shouldn't it be my _dear boyfriend_?" He smugly replied.

"Did I say I accepted?"

"You hinted you were okay with it."

"Beaten by my own game." Lucy smiled. "Should we make it public?"

"We'll have to ask Mira." Lucy dragged him off his seat.

"Let's go! Let's go! Onwards!" She laughed and pointed at the door.

"Woah, hold you horses!" Natsu stumbled. They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Locked?" It dawned upon them.

"Levy! You evil little Shrimp!" The blonde banged the door. "Let us out!"

"I don't remember giving you permission to call me that." Her friend called from the other side of the door. "Besides, it wasn't my idea."

"Mirajane!"

"You called?" They couple turned in surprise. Their manager stepped from behind the curtains. Natsu gaped at her.

"Since when and how. . .?"

"Since before you came here and by keeping still and quiet." She took her phone out. "Smile, it's for the media." The pair quickly complied.

"Can we leave the room now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to do lovey-dovey stuff?" They blushed. "Oh dear, Erza is going to be jealous~"

"Just let us go already," Lucy whined. Mira smiled.

"One condition." They leaned in. "You have to kiss."

"Wha-"

"In front of-"

"I'm recording it." The pair glared at her. "You're not leaving otherwise."

"Let's get this over with quickly." Natsu suggested.

"Fine." Lucy turned to him, yet she avoided eye contact. This embarrassment was enough for Natsu to look away as well.

"I'm waiting."

"Natsu leaned in as Lucy closed her eyes. When their lips met, sparks ran throughout their bodies, and they instinctively embraced, trying to become one through the kiss. Mira was forgotten.

Eventually, they had to part for air. Their not so innocent kiss left a trail of saliva connected between lips. Lucy quickly wiped it away with her handkerchief.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yep. Levy, you can unlock it now." Levy unlocked the door and peeked inside.

"You'll send it to me, right?" Mira grinned in confirmation.

"J-just don't leak it to the public." Lucy stammered and dragged Natsu out of the room with her.

"Woah! Lucy, not too fast!" Mira and Levy smirked.

Natsu and Lucy walked in silence in a dark and empty hallway. The blonde's face was still tinted red. Natsu wanted to call her cute, but now wasn't the right moment.

"Man, who would've though. Mira was in the room." He gave a nervous laugh. "She planned the whole thing out."

"Recording us when we kissed, seriously. Who's the more mature one here?" Lucy fumed.

"Are you angry?" She gave him a look that said _isn't that obvious?_ and began to rant. After a while, she paused to catch her breath.

"That could've made your asthma worse," he tried to lighten the mood. Seeing Lucy still upset, he walked closer to her. She reflexively took a step back. Soon, her back hit the wall.

"Natsu. . .?" She looked up to his serious face. He said nothing and tilted her chin upwards.

"If you're that upset that our first kiss was recorded, I can help you forget it." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. He looked deep into her eyes. "Would you like that?" She nodded.

"More than forget, I want you to exceed that first kiss." She said seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned.

"I can do that," he whispered in her ear. "Perfectly." In the darkness, they smiled at each other.

"I won't regret this, won't I?" Lucy purred.

"Absolutely not."

They leaned in.


End file.
